


and maybe someday, everything will be alright

by disappointmint



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Despair, also some kuzuhina stuff because i love this ship but there's barely anything for them, how do I tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointmint/pseuds/disappointmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble/one-shots revolving around Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu because his birthday is coming up in a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just a king and a rusty throne

The heavy metal door shuts behind Fuyuhiko, followed by a soft click that isolates him from the rest of Jabberwock Island. It’s quiet as usual, the room silent other than the soft hum of multiple engines. Like a moth drawn to light, he walks in a robotic fashion towards the metal pods that held each of his friends. Footprints are scattered among the dust casing the floor, branching off into different directions from the origin like some sort of tree. Other than one pair of footprints that circle the room, the other four pairs reach specific destinations.

His branch leads to _her_ pod.

For a few moments, he stands in front of it, glancing at nothing in particular as soft green light emitted from the pod traces the tired lines on his face. His single eye then focuses, taking in everything before him.

He’s been here more times than he remembers, but the same feeling of shock consumes him every time he looks through the curved glass. The sound of the engines is drowned out by the loud beating of his heart, blood rushing in his ears as he stands in utter silence. Underneath the glass lies Peko- one of the two closest women he had in his life.

Her hair sprawls around her in streams of liquid silver, tangled with wires that cling to her body, tubes containing unknown chemicals: the only things keeping her alive at this point. Whenever he comes here he has an urge to break through the glass and shake her until she wakes up, but he knows it’s a shitty idea fueled only by his desire to see her eyes open again. So he just stands, hand pressed against the cold glass praying to whatever god exists that she’ll wake up so he can apologize for all the shit he put her through.

Sighing, he removes his hand from the glass, watching as the hand-print slowly disappears from the surface. Fuyuhiko shakes his head, eyes shut as he whispers goodbye to Peko for the upteenth time- he stopped counting after he reached thirty. He had pledged to visit her every day to atone for his sins; however, he ended up coming much more often than once a day. The sight of his bodyguard- no, his childhood friend, is a comfort to him, and god knows he needs it.

Ever since he woke up, he barely had much sleep; nightmare plagued him almost every night. Some of them were of the countless victims he took during the Tragedy, other times, it was his sister’s limp body. The worst of them was Peko dying in front of him repeatedly until he woke up in a sweat, breaths short and quick like he had just been strangled and was gasping for air.

He turns on his heels, taking a final look at Peko before walking back down the trail of footprints he created. Hands shoved into his pants pockets, the yakuza pushes the metal door open, eyes adjusting to the light of the full moon as it shines down from above.

No matter how much he hates being on this island at times, he can’t help but be awestruck by the billions of stars dotting the sky above him, twinkling like small fragments of hope. As worried as he is, he believes that someday, she’ll open her beautiful eyes , and they can stand together under the same sky once again.

The door closes with a click behind him, and Fuyuhiko walks on the sand towards a future he knows isn’t certain, but one they will all create together. He’ll redeem himself so he can look Peko in the eye with confidence that he belongs at her side, because while she saw herself as close to worthless compared to him, _he_ didn’t deserve to be so close to a wonderful woman like her.

He’ll create a future where they can be happy, no matter how long it takes, because out of all of them, Peko is the one who deserves happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written fanfiction in years so this is probably pretty crummy. anyway, i plan on writing a chapter or two a day until fuyuhiko's birthday comes up, so hopefully i can keep up with the schedule until then!
> 
> if you have any requests or questions, you can find me on tumblr at disappointmint.
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. carry on, wayward son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of late when I'm writing this, so I apologize if anyone is out of character. I love this pairing and wanted to make something for it, even with my basic writing skill- I fell in love with Fuyuhiko's Free Time Events and his dialogue with Hajime as the game progressed. It's a little surprising that the fandom doesn't ship this more!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second one-shot in this series!

First, he has to deal with losing his closest friend, and then he has to deal with more of the bullshit Monokuma is putting them through. Instead of revealing a traumatic memory from what he declared to be their forgotten school days, he’s infected people with ‘Despair Disease’, some kind of stupid thing that morphs the personality of the infected into what he guessed was the opposite. Ibuki is as gullible as a toddler, Akane is a crybaby (not like they have enough of those on the damned island), and Nagito…

He doesn’t want to think about the white-haired freak when there’s all this shit going on.

At least they’re all put away in their own rooms- with Hajime and Mikan around, they would be taken care of well. Knowing himself, he wouldn’t have the patience to deal with any of them. Even he has his limits when it came to changing himself for the better.

Luckily there wasn’t anything that tested his patience- most of the things he had to face just made him tired more than angry. Maybe it was because of Peko’s recent loss that he didn’t really have the motivation to get angry, other than when he walked into Hajime smothering himself in Mikan’s breasts. Were they turned on by all the shit happening around them or something? Sure, they both denied that they were completely innocent, but the position Mikan was in was far too compromising to look unintentional.

Whatever. Their business is theirs- he isn’t going to barge in like some a jealous third wheel. While he doesn’t mind Mikan’s company, she wasn’t someone he’d pursue in that way. And Hajime was more of a counselor than anything. He had the tolerance of a saint when it came to ranting about emotions: the guy was a great listener and he appreciated him for that. But did he see him as anything else? No.

His hand slaps his forehead as he groans- what the hell is he thinking? Peko didn’t die for this.

Call it stupid, but he always thought they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. She was already on his side as a guard (and a friend, but she never realized it and it’ll frustrate him until he dies), so who’s to say she wouldn’t have been at his side as a spouse? If they hadn’t been shoved onto this stupid fucking island things might have gone as he wanted.

Hajime’s voice calls his name as he walks down the stairs. There are dark circles forming under his eyes, intensifying their green hues. He gives him a small wave as the taller male walks closer so they can talk without bothering Mikan and her patients.

There’s a short pause before Fuyuhiko begins to speak, as he has no idea what to say in the first place. Kazuichi’s monitor worked like a charm, but from their conversation the people at the motel couldn’t find anything like a cure for the disease. They would have to rely on Mikan for nursing them back to health if possible, even if it’s a heavy burden, none of them have any medical knowledge other than basic first aid. It was better to ask Hajime a question instead of reporting something negative, so he asks how Nagito’s doing. Out of all of them, he was in critical condition the last time he saw him, and as much as he disliked him, the blond still wanted to see if he was alright.

His brow furrows a little when Hajime expresses his worry for Mikan over Nagito. There’s an odd feeling in him for the briefest of moments: he can’t pin it down but whatever it is, it doesn’t feel all too great. It’s probably just grief lingering around to be a pain in the ass again. He can’t go for a few minutes without seeing Peko’s face, and there’s moments when he just loses all motivation to do anything other than stare at a wall trying not to let himself break down again.

The brunet tilts his head to the side slightly, eyebrows raised as he studies Fuyuhiko’s expression. However, he’s too focused in thought to notice Hajime’s gaze. Instead he sighs, expressing his assumption that Nagito probably wasn’t doing that well. It goes silent for a few seconds because the blond can’t come up with another question, so he waits for Hajime to ask something.

He asks about the transmission so Fuyuhiko answers- nothing interesting really happened so they’re basically all stuck in the dark until Monokuma gets bored or someone dies again (he hopes it won’t happen again, but he doesn’t express it to Hajime.) They’ll just have to look forward to tomorrow.

“We should head back,” Hajime suggests after more silence, and Fuyuhiko nods in agreement. He’s not really looking forward to going back to his cottage, since it means more nightmares that will be engraved into his mind for the next couple of days. The last time he had decent sleep was after he cut his stomach open, but being unconscious doesn’t really count as sleeping well.

The two walk out of the hospital, shoulders relaxing a little as they breathe in the cool night air. Fuyuhiko glances over towards Hajime, who is gazing up towards the stars, an unreadable expression on his face. He doesn’t want to bother him so he stays at his side, hands shoved into his pockets as he looks at nothing in particular. In his silence, his mind drifts to the free-floating thoughts in his head. Instead of being about Peko, he thinks of Hajime’s olive eyes.

Truth be told, he was mystified by them, particularly the bright green stripe that runs diagonally through his iris. It gave his gaze much more focus and meaning, like he was targeting him whenever he spoke to him directly- like he was staring right through him into his soul. (Not in a creepy way, though. More like the eyes of someone who is actually paying attention when you’re talking.) The way they shift to gold or green depending on the light or how he talks, like some sort of miniature light show. Then his mind drifts off to Peko’s eyes, how they were such an intense shade of red. How they were similar in a way to Hajime’s: they were always focused intently on whoever they were watching.

“Hey, Fuyuhiko, are you okay?” Hajime’s voice breaks the shorter male from his reverie.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about stuff.” He doesn’t want to be too specific- Hajime would probably be weirded out if he talked about eyes for the rest of their walk to the cottages.

“You weren’t responding when I asked you a question twice,” The brunet looks at him in concern, causing Fuyuhiko to look somewhere other than into those piercing eyes.

“I swear that I’m fine. Just spit out your question already.” Maybe that was a bit too sharp of a reply, but he’s snappy from standing around doing nothing all day. He acts like his shoes are suddenly interesting so he doesn’t have to look at Hajime anymore.

He can hear him exhale a long breath watching as the taller male drifts his gaze away from him through the corner of his eye. Something in the back of his mind tells him to apologize; however, he finds it useless to apologize over something as small as a snappy remark.

“I was wondering if you’re okay after… After Peko’s death.” Hajime says the last part of his statement hesitantly, as if he’ll push Fuyuhiko the wrong way and make him lose his shit. His hands tighten slightly in irritation- if he’s going to ask about Peko he might as well just lay it down flat instead of treating him like he’s made of glass.

Suddenly, he feels a warm thumb pressing the spot between his eyebrows. The blond makes a noise of surprise, stopping in his tracks as Hajime lets out a soft laugh that sounds more like he’s coughing.

"Your eyebrows tend to furrow when you’re in deep thought, do you know that?”

“No shit, Captain Obvious.” Fuyuhiko retorts, thankful that the darkness is hiding most of the warmth on his face. He mumbles under his breath and Hajime doesn’t quite catch what he’s saying, but as long as he didn’t look so despondent, the brunet would be fine. His expression calms a bit, though his gaze is still wistful as he juggles his regrets in his mind.

“Everyone was worried about you after what happened during the end of the trial.”

“Yeah, if someone was cut down in front of your fucking eyes wouldn’t you be worried?”

“I don’t mean that we were worried just for your health- I mean for how you were going to react with Peko gone… I knew how close you were with her. If something like that happened to me, I know I would be devastated."

He wanted to interject and call this conversation pointless. There was no use of talking about the past when it already happened, but Hajime rarely talked about himself- he was more of a listener than a talker- so he let him continue.

“So I can’t imagine losing someone that close to me... But I was never close with others to begin with before we were shoved onto this island,” his eyes widen a bit and he looks at Fuyuhiko a bit frantically before continuing.

“God, that was insensitive of me. I’m not really that interesting so I don’t usually talk about myself-”

“Cut the bullshit, Hajime.”

It’s amusing to see the brunet stop talking mid-sentence, his mouth hanging slightly open as he turns to look at him. The blond emits the first genuine laugh he’s made in a long time, his smile gentle as he faces Hajime, who slackens when he notices that he wasn’t mad.

“I’m gonna be honest. You’re not the most interesting person I’ve met, but you’re one hell of a person to talk to. I don’t think I can explain it correctly- you’re kind of like a counselor, without all the extra crap. You actually _listen_ to what I have to say, even if it’s some over-emotional speech because of my fucked up decisions. I talk about myself so much with you that I’m beginning to wonder if you’re just pitying me! But every time I think that, you show that you’re paying attention and it’s so damn comforting.”

Embarrassed by his outburst, Fuyuhiko looks down at the corner of his vision, watching the water reflecting the twinkling sky above them. They’re standing at the boardwalk leading to the cottages alone, and Fuyuhiko is thankful that everyone else is at the motel because he’d be even more embarrassed if there were others to witness this.

“Out of all of us, you deserve to whine about your problems. You listen to almost everyone’s whining, so talk about yourself once in awhile.”

Hajime pauses, his face a bit downcast before it lightens up, his eyes shining a brighter shade of green.

“Thank you, Fuyuhiko. I know it's a little weird, but what you said means a lot to me,” he finally says, returning Fuyuhiko’s smile with a brilliant one of his own.

 

And just for a millisecond, Fuyuhiko feels his heart stop.

 

Just for a millisecond.

 

“Yeah.” He exhales, looking away again, doing his best to keep a larger smile from forming on his face.

“Well, we should probably head to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow,” Hajime speaks, heading towards his cottage.

As stupid as it sounds, Fuyuhiko hopes that he felt that spark too. With a wave, the brunet steps inside his cottage, telling him goodnight before closing the door. He waves in response, going to his own cottage afterwards.

 

That night, he dreams of serene smiles and olive green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I went on a short vacation out of town and I didn't have time to write while I was out. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. I'll make sure to write a few more before Fuyuhiko's birthday comes up!


End file.
